A Cat's Nightmare!
by Anime Peep202
Summary: What feelings will the rat and cat feel when they go on another trip to the onsens with our lovable Tohru! Which one will end up catching her heart and which one will be left in the dust? And, which one will have no clue what's going on at all?


!! A Cat's Nightmare !!  
  
Author's Note: Nyaha! I am back!! I'm super sorry to all the people that read my other two fan fics!!! I have writer's block for both!!!! Sorry, sorry, sorry!!! ::bows twenty times:: This is another Tohru/Kyo fan fic from me. This one might continue more...in chapters. ; In this one though there will also be Yuki/ Tohru moments but, all in all, this will be a Kyo/Tohru fic! XD Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I only own a carboard box, a shirt, and pants. Don't ask about my internet access.   
  
Thanks to...: Thanks to my two reviewers from my other fan fic!! XD I most partly inspired by you guys but mostly by the manga...lol. But only cuz recently I read the 3rd book. =. .= Thanks you two!!! I will hopefully be able to read your fan fics soon!! I have summer school though... ; ;  
  
Chapter 1: Surprise Visitors!  
  
It was just like any other day. Tohru was bustling about the house cleaning and cooking. Shigure in his office fooling around, when he should be writing his latest novel. Yuki at his secret base tending to the different fruits and vegetables he was recently growing. And Kyo...well, Kyo, like usual, was up on rooftop staring at...whatever he usually stares at. Ah yes...the day was good.  
  
Momiji would be coming over to the house later to have dinner. Along with Hatori and Haru. Though, none of them knew and Tohru would have to cook three times as much since Kyo and Yuki were already big eaters and then along with Hatori and Haru...lets not get into their eating habits. But, besides that...Momiji would also be coming with a present, again. And this present would change some relationships in between the rat and cat with a certain someone...But, yet again we are trailing. So, lets actually start this with Tohru in the kitchen...  
  
"Kyaaa!!! The food! The food!!" Tohru screeched as she bustled around the stove.  
  
"Tohru-kun!!! Are you ok?" Came a call from the dog.  
  
"Yes, yes!! I'm fine Shigure-san!!" Tohru called back.  
  
She quickly grabbed the noodles off the stove and began to pour them into the sink, giving a quick yelp as the steam engulfed her.  
  
"Tohruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!! Shiiiiiiii-chan!!!!!!!!!!!" A voice called from outside the house.  
  
Tohru looked up from the stove, thinking,  
  
'Aaaah!! Momiji-kun is here! I hope he's hungry!'  
  
Shigure looked up from his "work" hearing his named called. Only one person called him Shii-chan. Momiji...The black haired man got up from his desk and walked over to the front door and opened it. To his surprised he found that two accompanied him, Hatori and Haru.  
  
"Oh, what a pleasant surprise!! Please, please come in. Tohru is actually cooking dinner as we speak." Shigure said slightly bowing to them all.  
  
They all gave their hellos and bows back, then took off their shoes and walked into the house. Momiji went directly over to the kitchen, Hatori and Shigure began talking about random topics and Haru set out to finding either Kyo, to piss him off, or Yuki, to be well...around him. What more was there to say for that? In the end though he couldn't find either. Though then again all he really did was look in two rooms. But, that was what Haru called searching for someone. So he settled on going into the kitchen with Momiji and Tohru. Maybe he could flirt a bit with Tohru...Yeah, piss off the cat more than he always was.  
  
Tohru was just wiping off her hands when she saw Momiji prance into the kitchen. It only took one look at her before he was clinging onto her squealing,  
  
"Tohru!!! Guten Abend!!! ((Good evening))"  
  
"Momiji-kun! What a pleasant surprise!! I'm so happy you could stop by, will you be staying for dinner?" Tohru asked trying to get back to cooking, but to no avail.  
  
"Hai hai! And so will Hatori-kun and Haru-san!" Momiji giddily answered.  
  
"Eep!" Tohru tensed then slowly turned back to the rabbit, "Hatori-kun and Haru-kun...?" she asked wishing that she heard wrong. Those two...put together, well with all guys. Not good. So much more cooking would have to be done. And if more people meant more cooking then that would mean a later dinner. If that happened then that would mean that Kyo would probably get grouchy, since he didn't like eating late or visitors. Even Yuki might get mad. She wasn't exactly why but, like Tohru, she began to over think when Haru suddenly snapped her out of her wild imagination.  
  
"Hey, Tohru. Should the fish be that burnt?" He asked calmly pointing at the now shriveled fish.  
  
"Huh?!" Tohru whizzed around to look at he was pointing at.  
  
'Oh noooo!!! The fish!! The fish!!' Tohru mind screamed as her body went into over reaction.  
  
She tried to pick up the fish with her bare hands thinking that it might save it from being further burned but...It pretty much had the opposite effect. As she was reaching down for the fish she bumped into Momiji, who had still been clinging to her, making him transform into the adorable rabbit. The smoke caused from his transformation made Tohru's eyesight hazy so she didn't know where she was putting her hands. So instead of grabbing the fish she pretty much got a good grasp on the heated pan. When that happened she screamed so loud that it caused birds in the trees outside flutter away in terror. Then Kyo, Yuki, Shigure, and Hatori rushed into the kitchen (Kyo and Yuki being a little late) but since Tohru wasn't paying attention to anything besides her stinging hands she bumped into them all and a couple of walls. Oh, did I also mention she tripped about three times?  
  
No...today was not really good, at all. Haru in the end was the only one standing and had to tend to Tohru's wounds. Momiji whined about how he couldn't be by Tohru. Yuki sat on the dinner table while Kyo would occasionally give him a glare or worried glance at Tohru. Shigure was tending to Hatori who was currently floating around in the bathtub. And Tohru...she kept apologizing for how stupid she was.  
  
"I'm so sorry Kyo-kun, Sohma-kun, Momiji-kun, Haru-kun...I'm such an idiot..." Tohru wept, occasionally flinching at the medicine Haru was applying.  
  
"No no no, Honda-san we should be sorry. We weren't helping you at all." Yuki replied bowing his head to her and taking one of her bandaged hands into his two small right paws.  
  
"I'm so sorry...Honda-san." He repeated himself slightly rubbing his small rat face onto her bandaged hand.  
  
Tohru felt her face go beet red at this and looked down at him.  
  
"It's ok Sohma-kun. I should have been paying attention...hahaha." Tohru weakly said while lifting her other hand to scratch the back of her head innocently.  
  
Kyo had had enough. His jealously meter was over powering him by now and he had to do something about it. Slowly he got up from the cushion he was sitting on and went over to Tohru. Then...very slowly he laid down right next to her and put a paw on her leg. Tohru lightly gasped and then looked down at him. Haru raised an amused eyebrow and just about when Momiji was going to whine he turned about to give the rabbit a look that said, talk and you'll never be able to have kids. So Momiji quickly shut his carrot hole and looked away. He hated it when the cow had that type of advantage. Yuki was indifferent to the cat's action but slightly felt anger bubble in his stomach. So he decided to keep the best grip on her hand. Tohru stared at Kyo while he slowly raised his head. He was blushing and she could tell that he wanted to apologize. She then took her other bandaged hand and gently petted his back. Kyo sighed, he never knew it would be this hard to apologize.  
  
"Yeah...I'm...I'm –" POOF!! Kyo was cut off by his transformation. Oh man, what an embarrassing position was in. Yuki and all of the others had also transformed. Yuki was still sitting on the table with Tohru's hand in his two and Tohru's other hand was still on Kyo's bare back. She then felt all of the blood rush to her face and quickly got up.  
  
"I-I I didn't see anything!!" She shouted as she proceeded to run out the door.  
  
But alas the gods must have thought it be funny to play a trick on her and so...she tripped. On Haru. She had been covering her face so she wasn't exactly sure where she was going. Of course, Haru had been right there and she didn't see him. She ran into him and he tried to catch her. But, only to have her land in an awkward position with him. He had transformed so it wasn't too bad but it was still awkward...Oi...the gods sure where hating her...maybe it would get better.

Cattie: And that's the first chapter!! Sorry there wasn't a lot of talking... And sorry if there's any grammar problems...and sorry if the character seem OOC!! . So many sorrys to say... Well I hope you all enjoyed it anyways!! . I will try and update this one a lot more and also my Naruto one!! ::shakes fist:: It's because of summer school!!! Right Dannee?  
  
Dannee: Huh? What? Yeah, sure.  
  
Cattie: Dannee has been obsessing with Final Fantasy as of late. She's on the server Asura. A level 30 WHM/ 7 THF. Or something like that... So if you ever wanna talk to her...She's been NM hunting with a friend of hers'. Lol, she really likes it...stays up until 4 in the morning... Right Dannee.  
  
Dannee: STOP TALKING TO ME!!!!!!  
  
Cattie: Eep! :: sweat drops :: Well hope you enjoy this as much as I do writing it!! And also! I looooooooove reviews. The more reviews, I get the quicker I update!! Unless I have writers block.... - -; That's all I've got to say for now! Ja Ne 


End file.
